May I
by Falbet
Summary: A broken engagement allows for new possibilities. Conrad/Yuri - rating may go up to suit future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N: Greetings, fellow KKM fans! This will be my first Conrad/Yuri fanfic (not to mention my first fanfic in years - seriously, _years_) so please be gentle! I find it very doubtful that anyone who has seen/read KKM has a problem with BL, considering how prominent it is in the series, so I don't think I have to warn potential readers about the content of this fic haha~ There will be more chapters to come, but seeing as I'm in the middle of midterms at my university, I'm not sure how soon I'll get around to writing more. Let me know if you like it, though! Feedback is always welcome C: OH and here's a sweet song I heard recently that fits Conrad/Yuri _perfectly_: www . youtube . com/watch?v=orJJniWRpRQ (just take out the spaces) Enjoy! Until next time~~ Falbet]**

"Wolfram...let's stop this," Yuri mumbled into his pillow, his back to his fiancée.

"Stop what?" Wolfram sleepily snapped back.

"Don't play dumb; you know what I mean. This isn't fair."

"What's not fair, Yuri?"

"Sharing a bed with you while my heart longs for someone else—it's not fair to you. Letting this farce go on for so long..."

Wolfram held his tongue and allowed the silence to surround them before letting out a heavy sigh. "This has something to do with why you stopped wearing that pendant Conrart gave you, does it not?"

Yuri flinched at Wolfram's cutting words, but could not reply. He rolled onto his back, exhausted, and looked toward the ceiling. Trailing his eyes to meet Wolfram's, he said earnestly, "I'm sorry, Wolfram."

The blonde held his gaze before grinning wryly. "I don't _want_ to accept your apology, you wimp, but I will anyway. Besides, I knew it was only a matter of time."

"Wolfram—"

"It hurts him, you know? That you stopped wearing it." Green eyes glanced over to take in as much of the Demon King as he could one last time before Wolfram collected himself and crawled out the bed he was never invited to and, now, never would be. He walked around to Yuri's side of the bed and drew the covers up over his ex-fiancée, resting his hands on his lost love's cheeks. "I really did love you, Yuri," he whispered, refusing to let his tears fall free. Yuri's face contorted in guilt and before he could breathe any words past his lips, Wolfram's covered his in a chaste kiss. The young maou barely had time to be surprised before he noticed the blonde already a few steps away from his bedside, bowing. "If you'll excuse me, your majesty," Wolfram said, all business, and headed for the door.

When Wolfram grasped the door handle and moved to leave, Yuri's voice stopped him.

"What is it?" he questioned, refusing to let any fantasies of Yuri calling him back and apologizing, saying he was the one he truly loved, cloud his mind.

Yuri looked around frantically, completely at a loss for words, and mumbled a few incoherencies before groaning in defeat and murmuring, "Good night." Wolfram bowed again, slightly, and bade his king a good night before leaving the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"I'm so cruel..." Yuri whimpered quietly to himself and curled up on his side, hiding beneath the covers. His thoughts found their way back to the beautiful blue pendant discarded on his nightstand and the man who gave it to him. _So loyal..._ he mused sleepily. _But that's to be expected. It's just as Adelbert said back on the island... he only watches over me so diligently as an extension of his precious Julia...Yet, even knowing that... I can't keep myself from longing for him. I can't keep myself from wishing that, just once, he wouldn't see _her_ when he looks at me. I wish he would just see _me_..._Yuri shivered under the covers, not for the cold, but because of the sudden overwhelming desolation. Reaching out for the nearest pillow, he drew it to himself, hugging it tightly against his chest, and slowly fell into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N: I'm so sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter up, not to mention how embarrassingly short it is! OTL Life's been more than a little hectic for me (gross understatement), and posting this story chapter by chapter rather than complete and all at once makes me feel awful for leaving you guys hanging D; Thanks so much for all the favs, the lovely reviews, and the follows! I don't deserve it OTL Sorry, again, for the terribly short chapter ;3; The next one will be much better, I promise! I'm working on it now, but it's midterm time for me again and this time I'm abroad in Seoul rather than my home university so I'm putting more effort than usual into my studies, haha. At least for my Korean language class fffff. Anyway, enough of my rambling. I hope you enjoy!]**

The sound of knocking on his bedroom door drew Yuri sluggishly from his restless slumber. "Your majesty? Are you awake?" Dakoskos questioned nervously from the hallway. Yuri rolled over in bed, glad to still be on the mattress for once, and mumbled out a response loud enough to be heard. He heard the soldier fumble around awkwardly for a moment before saying, "Lord Von Voltaire wishes to see you in his study, your majesty. A-as soon as possible, sir." Yuri groaned mentally and told Dakoskos he would be there immediately as he crawled out of his bed to get dressed.

He lethargically made his way to Gwendal's study, dragging his feet subconsciously to delay the inevitable. Dark eyes studied the heavy, foreboding door before he knocked, out of nervousness and an inherent politeness, and Yuri waited for permission to enter.

"Come in," Gwendal's gruff voice rankled from the study, and Yuri swiftly did as instructed. Closing the door behind him, he crossed the room and stood before the man's desk like a criminal awaiting a harsh verdict. He watched quietly for a moment as Gwendal signed page after page of paperwork, until the silence was too heavy to bear.

"Um… You wanted to see me?" Yuri questioned warily. Gwendal showed no signs of hearing him as he continued signing papers. "Gwendal…?" Answered by only silence a second time, the young maou shifted back and forth on his feet in awkward anticipation. His eyes followed Gwendal's every move as the stack of unsigned pages grew smaller and smaller and, with the last one signed and set aside, Yuri let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

Gwendal leveled his gaze at Yuri and the young maou straightened up instinctively. "Wolfram came to speak with me this morning," he said, his voice precise and intimidating as always. Deep blue eyes watched Yuri squirm in discomfort, his eyes looking anywhere but at Gwendal, as the message sank in. "Although you now have the freedom to court whomever you please, you do not have all the time in the world to choose a partner. If you cannot pick someone in a timely manner, you will most likely be bombarded by potential suitors and coerced into a political union," he explained brusquely, hiding his concern for the boy behind his blunt speech. The sudden mutual silence allowed Yuri to compose himself somewhat, and he gathered enough courage to meet the older man's eyes. Gwendal spared him a sympathetic glance, unable to verbally apologize for rushing the young maou. Despite his limited experience with matters of the heart, Gwendal did know that such things should not be rushed.

Yuri smiled back ruefully and replied, "Yes, I know. Thanks for worrying about me, Gwendal. Can you help me keep those would-be suitors at bay for a while, at least? Word travels fast around here and I'm not sure I could handle that right now." He laughed tiredly, trying not to sound so glum about the whole ordeal, and Gwendal pledged to do as asked with a curt nod and a soft grunt in acknowledgment. _I wonder if Conrad already knows…_ the maou mused absentmindedly as his gaze drifted elsewhere, allowing thoughts of the loyal swordsman to distract him until Adelbert's words swarmed to the foreground of his memory. _"If it's true you carry Julia's soul, that explains his devotion to you."_ Yuri shook his head to disperse the thoughts and flushed self-consciously when he noticed Gwendal's quizzical stare. He quickly excused himself and all but ran from the heavy atmosphere in the man's study. Wandering through the castle halls, Yuri let his feet guide him around as his mind wandered into melancholy territory.

Gunter's searching voice in the distance interrupted Yuri's reverie and drove him to search quickly for a place to hide. He was nowhere near the mood to endure hours upon hours of studying with Gunter practically breathing down his neck. He snuck out around the castle grounds and reached the stables unnoticed, promptly finding a suitable pile of hay and plopping down to rest. His conversation with Gwendal had worn him out, and the day was only just beginning.


End file.
